Tea and Power Levels
The northern winds picked up at this time of the year. Pretty obvious as the wind pushes things aside, definitely far from just your average breeze. There was a silence within the temple, something not unusual, but the feeling was unusual. sat at a table, and sipped his tea, making a slurping noise. Astounded by the taste of the drink, he took yet another sip. Looking up, his eyes with another pair. Locking eyes with an opposer, Whis sipped yet again. "Ready." Whis stated to the boy he'd locked his eyes with. It was clear, just by staring into the golden eyes of the boy, that he was Toneri Tokugawa, Whis' student. The boy dashed forward towards Whis, and as he moved across the terrain, he literally ripped the ground from underneath his feet as he moved. Pulling his right hand back, Toneri thruster for a punch, only to have Whis weave it. Following up with his left, Toneri threw another punch, and launched a barrage of punches after. All at which failed to make contact with Whis, the tea sipper. Throwing another powerful right, Whis weaved the punch easily. However, this wasn't the end of Toneri's assault, as Whis continued the path of weaving, he would shortly make contact with Toneri's up an coming knee. Instantly alarmed, Whis picked his very own leg up, blocking Toneri's. Jumping back creating distance, Toneri had somewhat of disappointment, but also satisfaction look on his face. "That should've done it. But I can say I am pleased I could get that close." Toneri states, forming a smile on his face. "How about you take off those weights, and you'll possibly land more attacks." Whis responded, then shortly taking a sip from his tea cup. Toneri picked his hand up, and shot a barrage of ki blast at Whis. ---- "Alright, you ready ?" stated, taking a well known stance. Tightening his fists, his feet began to sink into the ground. Vines began to sprout over his head, and particles of the ground began to float. His hair blinked gold, and quickly turned black again. "HA, ARRRG!" The warrior shouted from the top of his lungs, and as he did his power level began to rise. His hair was now golden, and his aura electrified. Following behind Goku, Vegeta did exactly as his long time friend did. "Kakarot, I'll show you the different between an elite and a low class warrior. I'll prove to you right here and now, that the times you surpassed me were nothing short of miracles that only happens once a millennium!" Vegeta smashed his feet into the ground, and near instantly his hair turned fully golden. Vegeta then found his body engulfed in an aura. After taking his full transformation, Vegeta turned to Goku, whom had also reached his first transformation. Their power levels were exactly equal, and it raised some suspension in both of the men's head. "Vegeta, you were holding back weren't you?" Goku asked, allowing his golden hair to change back into his black hair. Vegeta puffed, "So were you." Suddenly both Vegeta and Goku felt a sensation throughout their bodies. "Goku, Vegeta can you hear me?!" Shouted a voice in their heads. The voice was all to familiar and Goku was the first to recognize it. "King Kai!" He shouted frantically. "Hey Goku, how is your training with Vegeta coming along?" "Neither one of us want to show our true capabilities. So it's much more difficult then what you'd ever imagine!" "Kakarot here is nothing more than a child with a piece of candy." King Kai laughed. "That's awesome! But that isn't why I'm here. Between Beerus' temple and past the planet you call Uranus." "Ha, Uranus!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Quiet Vegeta! Now, traveling between the two destinations is an above average power level. Now, where they are headed is quite obvious. Most likely they'll be landing on Earth." "Gwah! So Earth will be attacked?" Goku asked frantically balling his fist in the process. "God, Earth has worst luck than Planet Vegeta!" The Saiyan prince placed his hand on side, and his foot dug into the dirt below him. "You guys don't have to be bothered with it though. It's nothing Gohan at his current level can't handle, or Gotenks can't finish off. So please stay on the North-Western world and finish your training!" King Kai signed off from the mental communication he'd been using. "Well you heard him Kakarot, we must continue our training." "Yeah I know... But, I wanna fight with everyone else!" "Kakarot are you deliberately being a moron? Are you aware of the times you've endangered the life of others? Yeah we may have won, but not once without needing the help of the Dragon Balls. Now, for once could you just please leave it to everyone else!" Vegeta's words we meaningful and with each that left his mouth were as true as the one before. Goku inhaled, then looked up into the sky above. "Wow Vegeta, that actually hurt ya know. But you're right, I guess it wouldn't hurt." ---- "Hm.." Starting off into the sky was none other that the offspring of the demon king himself; . "It seems troubles coming our way and fast. This sensation, Ive felt it once before. It's all to similar. Piccolo jumped from his resting rock and took off into the skies. "I have to warn the others." Capsule Corporation was busy as usual. All Z-fighters and affiliates were there enjoying another Saturday evening. Literally everyone was there, not counting the husbands of Chichi and Bulma. Even though their were away, the remainder of the Z-fighters did what they could to keep the day lovely. The children played together in the field in harmony, while the adults talked and drank to the kids playing. Everyone in the city always knew Capsule Corp did it big no matter the occasion, even if it was just a chill and relax day. "Hey Chichi, do you think our husbands will ever retire?" Bulma asked with a wine glass jammed into her lips. "I don't know. I mean, they won't die of old age so the possibilities are slim. If they aren't killed by someone, then I doubt it." Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien all had their attention focused in the sky. Shooting across the sky large spaceship. Everyone's eyes were glued on it as it shot across the sky above at blinding speeds. Then, with a simple blink of the eye, the spaceship crashed into the ground. "To think, could just one person preform a perfect landing?" Gohan ascending into the air, taking off towards the crash landed aircraft. All of the other Z-fighters took off as well, following right behind . As Goten and Trunks attempted to take off, both Bulma and Chichi grabbed them just before they took off. "You aren't going anywhere!" Both mothers shouted. As the Z-fighters took off for the skies, they would come to meet the location were the crash had taken place. After all fighters landed to the ground, they all made a shocking discovery. "Damn, so it's just a pod. But this energy I'm sending, I've felt it once before." Piccolo began to get closer to the pod. "Hey, Piccolo, what are you doing?! We don't know if that things is exactly safe just yet. We should stand back and wait for it to make a move if anything. If we attack now we may learn to regret this forever." Gohan shouted out to his former master. Piccolo came to an abrupt stop, but continued to glare at the pod. "I hope you're right Gohan." --- Back at Beerus' temple, Toneri continued his sparring with Whis -- who still had his tea in hand. It didn't take too much longer for Whis to notice it was time for the two to take a break. He teleported to the small table in the middle of the training field, and placed the cup on the table. ''"Alright Toneri, your time is up. Your goal was not achieved." Toneri sighed as he whipped across his forehead. "The tea is cold already? Didn't seem like it was as long as the last time to be honest." Toneri dropped to the floor, and layed on his back. Lifting his upper body up, Toneri proceeded to performing sit ups. The speed at which he preformed them proved to be irregular! Within just one minute he had done at least thirty sit ups. "I wonder when will he sense this presence.." Whis thought to himself. ---- Category:Fan Fiction